


[Podfic] All About the Tree, by Arrafrost

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin buys the tree for the first time after moving in with Arthur. Despite it's unfortunate Charlie Brown quality, Merlin likes it but Arthur is having too much fun mocking its lack of an upright top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All About the Tree, by Arrafrost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All About the Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597567) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



**Rating** \- General Audiences

 **Length** \- 7 minutes 12 seconds

 **Download** \- [LINK HERE](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0BzS3EEjLnxRPQUNQSTdxQW5MNzg/edit)

 **Streaming** \- from tumblr -[ LINK HERE](http://silvermoonphantom.tumblr.com/post/41588585516/all-about-the-tree-by-arrafrost-read-by)


End file.
